Family Matters
by Faith-o-saurus
Summary: Slade and Starfire's child is born! UL universe I don't know why the other one didn't show up..


**With a few drinks in me and plenty of George Clooney watching on youtube, I'm inspired to write another one-shot (all the awesome deals I got at the mall today on pretty clothes helped too!)**

**Anyway, I have decided I want Starfire to have her baby before the wedding. Thus, this.**

**As a side note: pretty much all of the light-hearted S/S one-shots will take place at their Venice home. It's practically their main home.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit. Thank you.**

* * *

Slade paced outside the built-in infirmary of their Italian home, waiting for any news.

"Slade, I am sure everything is going fine. Please, relax." Slade looked at Wintergreen, sighing.

"I know, but you can't blame me. I mean, it _is_ a half Tamaranean-half human child. What if something goes wrong?" Wintergreen chuckled.

"Koriand'r had made it very clear that due to the practically identical reproduction systems of Tamaraneans and humans, the birth should go perfectly." Slade nodded.

"I guess you're right, Wintergreen. It's not like I haven't been through this before." Slade sat down near the door, his elbows resting on his knees. Due to the long, stressful labor, Slade's usual tailored and crisp button down was terribly wrinkled, giving him a more casual look. He ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sure she's doing fi-"

"Slade! Get in here now! You did this to me you chlorbag!" Slade instantly rose and hurried to the door, turning to Wintergreen.

"Yep, definitely labor." He walked through the door. Starfire was laying on the bed, the sweat causing her hair to stick to her face. She had the sheets in a death grip, her legs slightly spread while her face contorted in pain. He noticed the doctor looked slightly fearful.

"Uhm..honey, why does the doctor seem scared?" Starfire's wild eyes turned on him.

"He _insisted_ on giving me an epidural. INSISTED! He did not just simply put it in, like I wished. He just had to waste time to ask!" Slade catiously walked over to his pregnant fiance, giving the doctor a sympathetic smile.

"Dear, it is not his fault. He was merely.." The look on her face stopped him dead in his tracks. "..Nevermind. You're right. Now, why did you call me in here?" She nearly screamed at him.

"Why did i call you in here? Why? Because there is a child about to come out of me - yours, might I add - and you are sitting outside like a fortharg on Raghad!" She was panting out of anger and pain. Slade laughed slightly to lighten the mood and made his way to her side.

"Of course, I'm sorry for asking. What would you like me to do-AUGH!" She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in close to her.

"You are to grab a chair and sit until this little bumgorf is out of me. You will not move, no matter what the cause. I do not care if a whole army is sent here to kill you just for being in this room, you will not leave from this spot!" He nodded mutely. He never was good at dealing with pregnant women, especially a beautiful alien warrior one. He went over to the side of the room and pulled the chair next to her bed, plopping in it. She gripped his hand as another contraction hit, and he thought for sure she broke a few bones. The doctor looked over to him.

"Mr. Slade, sir, I will need to ask you to wait outside for a while so I can-" Starfire clenched her teeth and turned to the poor doctor, her eyes gleaming with fire.

"I will castrate you if you even dare to finish that sentence." The doctor nodded furiously, his eyes wide. Slade shrugged.

"When you're dealing with an alien that can pick up a car with her toes, it's best to listen." Starfire growled at him and he instantly shut up. The doctor lifted her gown cautiously, checking the dialation.

"All right, you are fully dialated Miss Kori, we need to begin pushing." She nodded and took a deep breath. The doctor got into position.

"All right, push!" She squeezed her eyes shut, grunting in pain. Tears streamed down her face. She took a rest, her breaths erratic, and pushed again.

"I see a head! Keep pushing!" She squeezed Slade's hand harder as she screamed out, giving the last push all of her might. Fervent cries filled the room.

"All right! Good job, Miss Kori. It's a baby girl." He smiled at the parents and turned to Slade. "Would you like to cut the embilical cord?" Slade rose an eyebrow, now calm that the deed was done, and stared at the man. The doctor fidgited under the intimidating gaze of the assassin.

"A-all right, I'll take care of it and get her cleaned up." He quickly took care of business and left the room to clean the child and wrap her in a blanket. Starfire let go of Slade's hand and closed her eyes, letting out a breath. He stroked her cheek.

"You did well, my dear." She smiled and looked up at him.

"I thank you. I also apologize for doing the yelling at you." Slade chuckled.

"It's no problem. That's what happens during labor; remember, I've dealt with pregnant women in my past." Starfire giggled and nodded.

"Yes, I have been informed." Just then the doctor walked in, their child wrapped in a light yellow blanket. He smiled and handed her to Starfire.

"Here you go. Do you have a name for her?" Slade and Starfire looked at each other. She then turned to the doctor.

"I believe we have agreed on Alessandra. Alessandra Wilson." The doctor smiled and nodded, leaving to fill out the appropriate paper work. She turned to Slade, smiling, and then back to the baby. She had bleached hair like her father, and emerald green eyes. There was a small smile on the child's face as she shakily reached out, trying to grab her mother's hand. Slade stood over the two, taking her in.

"She's beautiful." Starfire nodded, a grin plastered on her face.

"Yes, she is. I am overjoyed that she is ours!" She giggled and turned to Slade. He in turn smiled. He sat back down in his chair and held out his arms.

"May I?" She nodded and gently handed the infant to her father. He stroked her soft hair and smiled down at the small child.

"You are beautiful my dear. My beautiful little girl." The baby giggled as her arms flailed around, seemingly uncontrolled.

"We're finally parents."

* * *

**Oh, how fun! I decided to pick a fun name for the baby, one most wouldn't think of :) Plus it's 3AM, expect me to be a little loopy, hah.**

**R&R!**


End file.
